Deidara oneshot
by SerenaHikaru2930
Summary: "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."


**"Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired."**-Robert Frost

"Love is reciprocal and consists of give and take. The basic feeling that you are wanted , you are desired is so exciting and pleasurable that because of that you also want to give your best to your love , you also develop a continuous need to desire him. This force is so powerful that it can motivate you , pamper you , make you feel very comfortable in life."

"Deidara-San...?" I started but was interuupted by said man's rough, cold hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh, _-Chan, were being followed, un." Deidara whispered in my ear. "Hm? I don't see anyone." I said my voice slightly muffled from him covering my mouth with his hand. "Sasori-dana's here _-Chan you can't touch me like that, yeah." Deidara went on snickering. Sasori sighing in annoyance in front of us. "Eh?!" I said glaring at him. "Cut that shit out!" I yelled removing his hand and plowing my fist in his face. We were currently carrying Gaara Of the Desert back to the base to be... Taken care of. I honestly didn't like this, but you must do as father orders. Well you may know him as Pein, the Akatsuki leader, or as everyone else [...well besides Konan, but who cares about her...] calls him Leader-Sama. I don't really remember much since maybe three years ago, my father told me I hit my head and lost my memory. I've slowly been able to remember some of it; but not much. Either way Father says that "if you forgot it, it isn't worth remembering." And what father says is always correct. My partners are Sasori-Sama, who is also from the Sand Village. I don't know much about him, he doesn't talk much. All i know is hes very impatient. Deidara-San on the other hand is a bit more... friendly. He tends to find ways to annoy me. He's a bit of a pain, but what can you do i guess.

"Well if you two are done playing around, lets continue." Sasori said. "Huh? Oh right!" I said running to catch up with him, Deidara close behind. We walked for a few moments more in silence. The heat was unbearable! I hate the Sand Village... I like cold places... and the desert is NOT a cold place...

"Stop right there!" Someone yelled. "_? Why are you doing this?" The boy said sadness, and hate filling his eyes. "How do you know me? Do I know you?" I asked. He looked shocked. "So the news about you losing your memory was true?" He asked. I was going to ask him if he knew anything about who i was or what happened, but Sasori interuupted me. "Go." He ordered. Me and Deidara nodded, i jumped on his clay bird with him and we left.

"He knows about you, yeah." Deidara said. I thought about it for a minute.

"I suppose." I said. "He looked familar." I started to think about it. Did i really know him? Who was he? How did he know me? Who was i really? There's so many things I'd love to ask him. A few minutes later Sasori joined us once again. "Wait, _-Chan stop... Hes back..., un." Deidara said smiling. My eye twitched in annoyance. "Baka!" I yelled punching Deidara once again, causing him to stumble and grab me for support. We both tumbled off his clay bird and onto the ground, him on top of me.

"Heh heh i like this position, yeah." Deidara said smirking.

"Get off!" I hissed.

"You know you like it, un." He said.

"Sasori-Sama!" I yelled.

"Deidara..." Sasori said clearly annoyed with us.

"Alright, alright." Deidara said lifting himself up off me and on his clay bird. I lifted myself up and started walking beside Sasori. We soon arrived at our hideout and started the procedure.

"_, I need you to do me a favor. Come see me after we are finished." That's what my father told me. I've been waiting for some time now... I'm getting bored.

"_." My Father spoke.

"Yes, Father?" I asked turning to face him.

"Guess what I got." He said smirking.

"Um... I'm guessing what?" I asked/said.

Your Akatsuki uniform!" He said trying to sound like it was a big thing.

"Oh, thanks." I said taking it.

"Try it on." He said.

"Um... Okay." I said pulling the uniform on over my clothes.

"Perfect fit!" Konan said appearing out of no where once again. "Do you like it?"

"Is that all you needed Father?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"Hey, are you ignoring me?!" Konan asked.

"Than I'll be going now, good bye Father." I said. He nodded in responce.

"Dammit _!" Konan said glaring at me. With the satisfaction that Konan was angry with me i left with a small smile on my face. When i arrived back at the base i saw that the opening was demolished and no one was in sight.

"Deidara-San?, Sasori-Sama? Where are you?" I yelled. I ran inside the base and saw the remains of Sasori on the cave floor.

"Sasori-Sama?... Sasori-Sama!" I said running up to him.

"_?" He asked.

"Sasori-Sama, what happened?" I asked.

"I'm going to die." He said.

"W-what?... No Sasori-Sama! You can't die!" I yelled. I eyes stinking as my heart raced with anger and sadness. A smile appeared on his face. As he chuckled half-heartedly.

"What's so funny?! Why are you laughing at me?" I asked pleading for him to tell me he was going to be fine, and that he was a puppet he felt no pain.

"It's funny how even though I feel nothing, you act as though it's a terrible thing for me to die." He said. I felt my tears run down my cheeks slowly as i heard this.

"You're not gonna die! Sasori-Sama, your not! You can't, you can't leave me... Please!" I pleaded shutting my eyes tightly. I felt something touch my face. I opened my eyes to see Sasori's hand creasing my cheek wiping my tears away.

"Don't... Cry. I want you to-" He said slowly.

"What?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"What?! What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Smile..."He said as his hand fell from my face and onto the ground. Tears welded up in my eyes again; stinging the very surface of my soul.

"Sasori-Sama?... Sasori-Sama! Answer me! Please!" I yelled. His lifeless body collapsed onto the ground. My hands felt so cold and my body was trembling. Tears streamed down my cheeks as i looked at what my friend was reduced to. If i were only here Sasori, Deidara and I would-

"Deidara-San!" I yelled running out of the base.

"Deidara-San! Where are you!" I yelled still running. My eyes were blurry as tears streamed my face. I tried to wipe them away but more just replaced them. They both can't be dead, no! Please no! In my fit to wipe my eyes i was running aimlessly and ended up tripping over something. I screamed slightly as i hit the ground.

"Ow, _-Chan that hurt, un." I heard a familar voice say.

"Dei-dara?" I asked.

"Yeah... Who else would it be, un?" He asked.

"Deidara-San you're okay! I was so worried i thought you were dead and-" I started turning around [seeing as i tripped over him] to see his current condition.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Y-your're hurt..." I said looking him over.

"Are you crying, un?" He asked.

"N-No!" I said wiping my face and lifting Deidara into my lap so i could heal him.

"You are crying over Sasori, yeah?" He asked.

"H-how did you know he was dead?" I asked.

"He fought some Leaf Ninja and i saw them come out alive... So i just thought..." Deidara started.

"Yeah..." I said.

"But, on the flip side, your ass looked pretty nice when you fell over me." Deidara said laughed. I glared at him.

"You pervert!" I yelled, but seeing him like this couldn't make me angry with him. Even though Deidara can act like a pig he's still my friend. My best friend at that. I-I really care about him... Just like i cared about Sasori-Sama... I sobbed slightly as tears started coming down my face again.

"_-Chan? I-I didn't mean to make you upset! I'm sorry!" Deidara said suddenly getting alarmed.

"N-No it's not what you said... It's just your hurt and Sasori-Sama is... And i wasn't here to help... I could've-" I started sobbing when i felt someones arm wrap around me.

"_-Chan, I'm glad you weren't there; cause I don't know what'd i do if something happened to you." Deidara whispered tighting his grip on me. I was slightly taken aback by what he said. I stopped sobbing and looked up at him.

"Deidara-San..." I started looking into his eyes. Deidara smiled as the space between us started to decline.

"Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi said running onto the scene along with Zetsu close behind. Deidara grunted in disapproval.

"Go away, Tobi, yeah..." He said.

"What's Senpai and _-Chan doing?" He asked looking at us. I looked at Tobi, then to Deidara; blushing i tore myself from him and stood up.

"N-nothing Tobi." I said smiling.

"Okay!" Tobi said.

"Leader-Sama wants you two back at the base," Zetsu said leaving.

"Okay, thank you Zetsu." I said. He didn't answer me. How him and Tobi became friends was oblivious to me, they were complete opposites! I stood up and started walking to the base.

"_-Chan looks sad, can Tobi hold your hand?" Tobi asked.

"Oh, umm..." I started a small shade of pink rising on my cheeks.

"No." Deidara said punching Tobi in the back of his head.

"Ow! Senpai that hurt!" Tobi said crying on the ground.

"Deidara-San!" I yelled at him. Bending down to help Tobi.

"Are you okay Tobi?" I asked rubbing the back of his head looking for any bruises or bumps.

"Yes, Tobi is fine now, _-Chan." Tobi said grabbing my hand as we stood up. We walked to the base in silence as i held Tobi's hand and Deidara sulked behind us.

Walking into the base i went to Father's office.

"You needed us Father?" I asked letting go of Tobi's hand as he skipped out of the office.

"Yes, I've recieved news that Sasori has been killed." Father said.

"Yes." Deidara said. I looked at the ground tears rising in my eyes once again.

"I'm going to assign you another partner." Father said sighing. I glanced up at him.

"Bring him in." Father said. A figure walked in.

"Tobi?!" Deidara said angerly.

"Yay! _-Chan, Deidara-Senpai, and Tobi are gonna be partners!" Tobi said jumping up and down. Deidara grumbled. I liked Tobi, but I would rather have Sasori-Sama with us. Why was it him who had to die?! Why not someone else?! I wasn't listening to what Father was saying, I was fighting back tears.

"You are dismissed." Father said. I stepped out of his office and walked into my room. The same room, Sasori-Sama, Deidara-San, and I shared. I stood in the doorway for a moment before a felt a hand on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, yeah." Deidara said. I turned to him and nodded. Deidara left the room to go eat so i took that time to change my clothes. I laid down looking at the celing. I just couldn't get Sasori off my mind. Everytime I'd close my eyes I'd see him there wiping my tears away asking me to smile. I starting crying again. I buried my head in my pillow, and soon fell asleep.

Deidara's P.O.V:

After i ate i walked into our room. I looked at the bed Sasori never used, and the very spot Sasori would call his as he laid all of his puppets sitting in a fixed position in that very spot. I glanced over at _ who was sleeping. I could tell she was crying from the dry tear marks on her face and the way she clutched onto her pillow. I sat down beside her on the bed. I always slept next to her because even though Sasori didn't sleep i wasn't allowed on his bed. I lay down beside her and tried to get some sleep.

Back to you:

I woke up seeing Deidara with his back to me hanging half way off the bed sleeping. He looked peaceful. I thought about yesterday, and blushed slightly. The clock said 8:54. I poked Deidara.

"Deidara-San?" I said poking him.

"_-Chan I can't do that here... Well if you insist... Heh heh... You like that, yeah?" Deidara said clutching onto our pillow sleeping.

"Deidara-San!" I yelled shaking him. He shifted a little then rose up again gazing at me.

"I knew you liked that position, un." He said smirking.

"Wha?" I started looking down at Deidara as i hover over him. "N-No! It's not like that i was just trying to wake you up." i said glaring at him, as i started to get up. He grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"Dei-?" I started feeling his lips graze against mine. I was shocked at first but soon melted into the feeling of his arms protectively around my waist, his warm body pressed against mine and his soft lips on mine kissing me passionately and lovingly. Any other time I'd be first to shove him, knock him off the bed, cuss at him, and destroy his manhood; but today... the way his strong arms held me tightly and protectively, creating an assurance that he'd always protect me, and lips pressed against mine with such passion that it was as if he'd been waiting for years for this very moment. Then there's his hands touching my- "Deidara-Kun!" I yelled shoving him off the bed and onto the floor. "Ow..." He grumbled sitting up slightly, "sorry i can't control what the tongues on my hands do." He replied smirking. I just glared down at him. "You can sleep on the floor tonight." I stated. "Love you too, _." Deidara said winking. I just rolled my eyes a small smile on my face.


End file.
